


Teach me Hyung

by whisperinnight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, JJP are cute, M/M, hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinnight/pseuds/whisperinnight
Summary: Inspired by a Real Got7 episode





	Teach me Hyung

During the Real Got7 filming, Jinyiung was impressed with how Jaebum is still good at Jacks, he watched as Jaebum skillfully picks up the game pieces three at a time. He also watched on how happy Jaebum was at the moment, lately he has been stressed out about gaining more weight and being leader. Everyday he goes to the gym and comes home late at night and ends staying up all night writing more lyrics. Seeing Jaebum flashing his perfect white teeth made Jinyoung happy as well. They didn't complete the mission so they had to dance to Never Ever blindfolded. The producer handed them their blind folds, all the members easily put theirs but Jinyoung couldn't tie a knot from behind. Jaebum could hear sign in frustration so he slipped his blindfold to his forehead and helped Jinyoung out. Jinyoung smiled at him ,thankful for helping him but also embarrassed that he can't tie a knot himself. Jaebum talked soft and quiet into his ear

"not too tight?".

Jinyoung blushed and shook his head no. They got into their positions for the dance and attempted to dance and not punching anyone in the face. The producer told them that they were able to go home now and take a rest. Jaebum went into break room and came out with a duffle bag. Jinyoung was wrroied, Jaebum was about to go to the gym and tire himself out, he had to think of a plan to keep him here.

"Hyung."

Jaebum turned around and saw Jinyoung sitting on the floor with all the Jacks laying on the floor.

"Can you teach me how to play?"

Jaebum looked at the door but then turned back to Jinyoung and nodded "Sure" Jinyoung celebrated in his head when he saw Jaebum discard the duffle bag to the side. Jaebum groaned as he sat down acting like he is old. "Hyung, aren't that old" "How do you know? I'm already seeing grey hairs and wrinkles." Jinyoung chuckled at his little joke , he moved a little farther back to let Jaebum pick up the Jacks carefully . Jaebum gave Jinyoung some tips on what Jacks he should pick up first and how he should position his hand. "In order to pick up the Jacks without them falling out of your hand, you gotta grab with like this" Jinyoung tried to copy the hand movements Jaebum was doing but he just couldn't get it. Jaebum watched him struggle for a minute or two but held out his hand all of a sudden. "Gimme your hand" Jinyoung looked down at his hand but then back at Jaebum's eyes, suddenly a flashback resurfaced.

 

_"Hyung, I don't want to. I'm scared." "Jinyoung it'll be fine, it's not going to bite you." Jinyoung looked at Nora , hesitating to pet the little kitten. Jinyoung feared cats ever since his grandmother's cat scratched Jinyoung's face pretty badly when he was a kid. "Gimme your hand" Jaebum said as he held out his own , waiting for Jinyoung to take. He had to admit, it's pretty pathetic to be afraid a little creature , he wanted to be comfortable living with Nora since Jaebum is going to be living with him a for a long time. JJ project has only started a couple months ago and Jaebum took in an abandoned kitten from the streets. If Jinyoung wanted to make Jaebum happy, he was going to get over his fear . He has known Jaebum for a couple of months but they hit it off so well that it feels like years. Jinyoung slips his hand into Jaebum's , Jaebum caresses the top of his hand with his thumb. Slowly, Jinyoung's hand was brought to Nora's back, Jinyoung already flinching back , preparing himself to be scratched , he only felt softness. There was no stinging nor bleeding. He opened his eyes to see Nora purring under his fingertips. "See? She likes you." Jinyoung was amazed by the kitten and kept stroking her. As Jaebum watched, he couldn't help but fall more deeply in love with Jinyoung. That day Jaebum grew the courage to kiss Jinyoung on the lips._

 

Jinyoung laced his fingers into Jaebum, Jaebum looked up at him , questioning the sudden affection. Jaebum looked like he was thinking hard and then it turned into a surprised expression.

He whispered "Jinyoung, we can't do it now, there's people around."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, "Hyung, I'm not horny, I was just thinking about our first kiss."

Jaebum made "O" with his mouth, but then gave Jinyoung a chaste kiss.

"And now here's our 200 millionth kiss."

"Aish, we don't kiss each other that much."

"I'm also counting the times I kissed your nake-"

Jinyoung shut him up with a kiss to preventing from spilling information that the other members don't really need to know about.

"How about you shush and teach me how to play this game."

Jaebum chuckled and nodded.


End file.
